Julian Bashir (Vanguard)
) | homeworld = Earth | birth = 2341 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Chief medical officer (2369) Assistant chief medical officer (2385) | serial number = | posting = Deep Space 9 (2369) (2371) (2385) | rank = | status = Active | father = Richard Bashir | mother = Amsha Bashir | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Bashir2.jpg | caption2 = }} Julian Subatoi Bashir is a genetically enhanced Human male Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As of 2385, he was assigned as assistant chief medical officer of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship prototype , the flagship of Vanguard Command. Childhood Julian Bashir was born in late 2341 and was the only child of Richard and Amsha Bashir. He was known affectionately as "Jules". At age six, Bashir was small, not very bright and a bit physically awkward for his age. In the first grade, while the other children were learning how to read and write and use a computer, Bashir was still trying to tell a dog from a cat and a tree from a house. He never really could understand what was happening, but he knew that he wasn't doing as well as his classmates. There were several concepts they took for granted that he couldn't begin to master, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was a great disappointment to his parents. Genetic enhancement In 2348, just before Bashir's seventh birthday, the Bashir family left Earth for . At first, he was excited to see all the aliens in the hospital, but then they gave him a room and started a series of treatments. These treatments, known as "accelerated critical neural pathway formation," were a method of genetic engineering that involved the re-sequencing of his DNA. Over the course of two months, his genetic structure was manipulated to accelerate the growth of his neuronal networks in his cerebral cortex, and a new Julian Bashir was born. The focus of his "enhancements" was to increase his mental abilities: his IQ jumped five points a day for over two weeks. Further treatments led to improvements in his hand-eye coordination, reflexes, vision, stamina, height, weight. In the end everything but his name had been altered in some way. Starfleet Medical life While attending , Bashir designed an incredible candy bar that was far superior in food value than Starfleet combat rations. Bashir was the captain of the Medical Academy racquetball team. His team won the sector championships in his final year. He played against a in his final match, however, he found his greatest opponents were the ones with no formal training. At another tournament, he picked up a 5,000-year-old battle warm-up exercise from a top player. Julian graduated in 2368 as salutatorian, missing one question on the final, where he mistook a pre-ganglionic fiber for a post-ganglionic nerve during the oral exam phase of his Starfleet Medical finals. The valedictorian of his class was . Despite graduating salutatorian, he did graduate first in his class in pediatric medicine. Early Starfleet career After graduation, Bashir was offered the choice of any job in Starfleet. He was also offered a position at a prestigious medical complex in Paris by its top administration, Mr. Delon, the father of Bashir's then-girlfriend, . He promised Bashir he would be chief of surgery within five years, which meant Bashir would have to give up his Starfleet career. Bashir came very close to taking the position, but subsequently gave it up, as well as Palis. Deep Space 9 Choosing to stay in Starfleet, and not wanting a cushy job or a research grant, Bashir chose an assignment aboard station Deep Space 9. At the time, it was one of the most remote outposts available, located beyond the farthest reaches of the Federation, allowing Bashir the chance to study "real frontier medicine". On stardate 46379, 27-year-old Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir was transported to his new posting in Deep Space 9 aboard an starship. It did not take Bashir long to experience what he had coined as "frontier medicine". During the first week of the Federation take-over of Deep Space 9, the station was attacked by Gul of Cardassia, who believed that the station had destroyed a Cardassian vessel. The vessel had really entered a stable wormhole near the station. Bashir was called to the station's to treat the wounded. Early on his overly enthusiastic, self-important nature made some members of the crew, such as Miles O'Brien and Kira Nerys, reluctant to spend time with him. However, he eventually becomes friends with O'Brien and Jadzia Dax. Bashir falls in love with Jadzia, who goes on to marry Worf in 2374. Bashir's closest friend is O'Brien, and they are frequently shown playing games (like darts) or visiting the holosuite for a recreation of a historical battle. While serving on Deep Space 9, he met Elim Garak, a Cardassian tailor, who Bashir though might have been a spy. Bashir was enthralled by him and they became friends, with Bashir trying to pry secrets from Garak. He saved his life by removing an implant from his brain that had been put there by , the former head of the . Together they also exposed Gul 's plot to embarrass , whose son was left on Bajor during the Cardassian withdrawal from the planet. On stardate 46578, Bashir boarded the to access its computer's bio-imaging systems in sickbay, following the discovery of what he believed was a medical scanner discovered in the Gamma Quadrant. With the assistance of Data and Geordi La Forge, they ran a full circuit pathway diagnostic on the device in engineering. While working with Data, Bashir became interested in sharing perspectives on bio-cybernetic research. Bashir was fascinated by all the trouble his creator took to make Data, who he referred to as a "synthetic lifeform", seem "Human". He was especially surprised by how "personable" Data was, and among other things, questioned Data about whether his hair grew, and observed that Data was "breathing" and had a "pulse", questions that Data had never been asked before, people being more focused on how he was different from Humans rather than how he was similar to them. During their investigation of the device, it emitted a plasma shock that overloaded Data's positronic net, activating a series of previously dormant circuits that subsequently allowed Data the ability to dream. With Data's permission, Bashir took this opportunity to author a paper on the subject with the intentions of getting published in the Starfleet Cybernetics Journal. Lieutenant Bashir Bashir was promoted to the rank of full Lieutenant in 2372. Early that year, Bashir participated in drills aboard Deep Space 9, in preparation for potential infiltrators, where he coordinated phaser sweeps of the Promenade. On stardate 49011, Bashir prepared his staff for the pending Klingon assault on the station. On stardate 49066, Bashir and Chief O'Brien conducted a mission to the Gamma Quadrant that included a bio-survey of the planet . En route to the Bajoran wormhole their runabout, the , detected a subspace magneton pulse in the . The source was later determined to be coming from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, located on the planet . While on , , a Jem'Hadar, implored Bashir to conduct some scientific research on him in order to find the cure for their addiction to ketracel-white. Bashir agreed, and initially, tested for potential matches containing the molecular structure of the enzyme receptors in the Jem'Hadar's bodies. Upon further investigation it was determined that there was no cure on the planet and that Goran'Agar was a genetic anomaly. Later that year, Bashir was at a burn treatment conference on . He went to bed one night and woke up in the Dominion . Meanwhile, a had replaced the doctor aboard the station for over a month. The Changeling Bashir remained aboard Deep Space 9, spreading paranoia, but ultimately to trigger a supernova in , the Bajoran sun, with a bomb composed of trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter. The Changeling Bashir hijacked the runabout to perform his mission, but was thwarted by the . Bashir's genetically engineered status was revealed in 2373, after Dr. chose him to be the template for the Long-term Emergency Medical Hologram. The Dominion War Bashir participated in numerous military operations during the war. He was with Captain Benjamin Sisko when they destroyed the ketracel-white storage depot. The Jem'Hadar ship they used suffered heavy damage and lost its warp drive. When the ship crashed, it was on a planet where a Jem'Hadar ship had previously crashed. A battle ensued between the crews. Elim Garak and Nog where captured by the Jem'Hadar. But with , the Vorta leader hurt, they were released in exchange for Bashir treating Keevan. Bashir operated on him and saved his life. Keevan then betrayed his forces because he had run out of ketracel-white and worried that the Jem'Hadar would kill him. Bashir took part in the recapturing of the Deep Space 9 and driving the Dominion back to Cardassian space. Later that year he was a part of Worf's and Jadzia's wedding. He and O'Brien used Ma'Stakas to attack Worf and Jadzia at the end of the wedding, which was a Klingon tradition. While studying genetically-engineered Humans, he learned from them that the attempt by the Dominion to open peace talks and cede territory was a ruse in order to acquire planets that could help produce ketrical-white. Bashir took part in the defense of , which was a planet that guarded the supply route of the Federation. He found a cure for the virus that Section 31 infected Odo with, saving Odo's life. And he took part in the final battle of the war. Medical Researches One of Bashir's notable projects was on biomolecular replication. His work was submitted by Jadzia Dax and later nominated by the for 2371's Carrington Award for his work, which was, according to Dax, "both audacious and groundbreaking." This made Bashir the youngest nominee in the history of the Carrington Award. He was honored to be nominated, but felt that the undeniable truth was that he was far too young to be a serious candidate for the award. Another of Bashir's early research topics on Deep Space 9 was a immuno-therapy project of T-cell anomalies conducted on Bajor. Doctor Lense had read Bashir's research and was extremely interested in his work. Another project Bashir worked on at this time was a treatment for the Teplan blight, a fearsome bioweapon used by the Dominion to punish at least one planet, Teplan, for resisting them. However, his initial attempt to treat a number of patients ended disastrously with Bashir discovering too late that Dominion had prepared the weapon to fatally accelerate its symptoms when subjected to the electromagnetic fields of modern medical equipment. Although deeply despondent at this failure, Bashir inadvertently discovered an in-vitro vaccine that would allow the population to give birth to children immune to the blight. Despite this breakthrough, Bashir still researched the disease for some time before apparently giving up and presumably delegating the project to Starfleet Medical. By 2373, he was working on two studies of prion replication in ganglionic cell clusters. Section 31 In late 2374, Bashir was selected by , a member of the covert Federation intelligence group, Section 31, as a potential operative. While the crew of DS9 believed he was attending a medical conference on , he was abducted by the group and placed in a holographic simulation to determine his potential of being a Section 31 operative. Although offered a position as part of their organization, he turned down the offer. A year later, Bashir was contacted by Sloan to serve as a operative for Section 31 during Bashir's trip to lecture at a conference on Romulus. Sloan led Bashir to believe that he was planning to assassinate the chairman of the Tal Shiar, . In reality, it was an operation to prevent from ascending to a position on the . Several months later, Bashir and O'Brien realized that Section 31 was responsible for the morphogenic virus that was killing the Founders of the Dominion, as well as their friend Odo. Bashir sent a false message to Starfleet Medical, informing them that he had found a "cure". Sloan traveled to Deep Space 9 with the intent of destroying the cure. Bashir and O'Brien were successful in restraining him and, using Romulan mind probes, were successful in extracting the cure from Sloan's mind before he died. After the Dominion War, Bashir remained aboard Deep Space 9, and begins a romantic relationship with Counselor . Vanguard Command In 2385, Bashir was personally chosen by Captain Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship prototype to serve as one of her two Assistant Chief Medical Officers. Bashir readily accepted his new transfer after having had a very fruitful and memorable tour as CMO of Station Deep Space 9 and the . He did not mind the downgrade of position, as it was an opportunity for him to work with the famous doctor, and fellow ex-CMO Commander Selar, on a more permanent basis. He also saw it as a new adventure and a new place to grow as a doctor and as a person. Starfleet performance evaluation Apart from his medical routine, Bashir trains to be a well-rounded officer, having taken engineering extension courses at Starfleet medical and worked to improve his tactical skills, phaser marksmanship and even melee ability. He can handle standard runabout scanners, long-range sensors and the shield controls sight unseen on the Federation freighter Norkova, and even repaired the computer power system on the downed runabout ; he also eventually learned enough to discover the original size of deleted files, and can write holo-programs. During his second year at the station he could pilot a runabout alone, even in combat, and assumed the 's sensors at Tactical in O'Brien's absence and took over the sluggish helm to implement evasive patterns. He was wounded by energy-weapons fire while rescuing the beaten Kira Nerys from The Circle, then led a successful guerrilla band into capturing the first six "POWs" of the would-be Bajoran coup on DS9. He learned surveillance techniques from Garak and once tried them out on while Odo was away. During the initial Dominion invasion scare, he led a drill team sweeping the Promenade and saved Odo with a well-hit phaser to his attacker during the Klingon boarding attempt. External Links